Happy 50th Max
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Maxwell's birthday is coming up and Frans got a little something up her sleeve.  Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I'M JUST USING THE THE CHARACTERS!  R
1. Keeping the secret

Happy 50th Maxwell

A/N: Timothy is C.C and Niles' son and he is 2 and half years old

Maxwell and his children were sitting in the dining room while Niles served up breakfast, the room was relatively quite except for the occasional _clink_ of dishes hitting each other. Maxwell had been a little worried by the talk, or lack there of, about his 50th birthday. It's not like he wanted a party or for his family to make a big deal about this event but it just wasn't like his wife not to exaggerate things like this, Fran should be charging a big unnecessary party to his Visa right about now, but she has been strangely quiet lately.

"Good morning, honey" Fran said lovingly, kissing Maxwell just before she and the twins took their places next at the table.

"Good morning, darling. I really hate to leave right as you are coming down but I really do have a ton of paperwork that need attending to in the office. I'm sorry. He said with a slight pout. This made Fran smile.

"Oh, okay I understand Max, but I completely expect you to make this up to me.' She joked as Max stood up from the table and made his was down the hall to his office and shut the door. Fran stood and ran to the doorway and peaked around the corner to make sure Max was in his office, out of hearing distance.

"You kids haven't mentioned anything to your father about the surprise party Friday, have you? She asked as she slowly walked back to her chair to finish her breakfast with the children.

"Of course not Fran, not a word" Grace reassured, while the other children nodded.

"Okay good, Jonah, Eve now you know that you can't tell daddy about the party or it won't be fun, right? She asked her children, who were now 3 years old. They both nodded "Good" he finished and took a bite of the toast on her plate.

"Mrs. Sheffield exactly how many people will be attending Friday? Niles asked with his back to her, fixing himself a quick plate of food.

"Well, me, you, C.C, the children, my mother, Yetta and Val so 11. Why?" she replied.

"Well if I'm going to be cooking id like to know how much to make" He answered.

"No, no Niles I will not have you cooking at this party, I'm giving you the day off to enjoy the festivities, and I will have my sister cater the party." She told him.

"Oh. Well thank you Mrs. Sheffield" He smiled, than left the room

000000

In Maxwell's office he was still wondering what had gotten into his wife, she usually gave him a harder time about how much he worked, he shook his head of the thought and continued working, _she's fine, I'm sure of it _he thought.

"Hello, hello" C.C said letting her presence be know.

"Good Morning C.C how is Timothy?' Max asked, slightly distracted.

"He is good; he and Niles are at…" She stopped talking noticing that he was a million miles away. "Maxwell is everything okay? You seem a little distracted."

"What? Oh, yes C.C, I'm fine, just… never mind it's not important."

"What's wrong Max, you can tell me"

"Well" he started "Has Fran mentioned anything to you or Niles about my Birthday Friday?

"No, why do you ask?

"Well it's not like her not be so… calm, you know?

"Isn't it obvious Max? She's going through the change, all women in their 40's do"

"You speak from experience"

"Maxwell!" Max quietly laughed and changed the subject.

"I just don't know what to think"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, your just imagining things" she reassured and left the room to go find Niles and Fran.

000000

In the kitchen, Fran was sitting at the table with Val discussing party plans when they heard footsteps and quickly gathered the papers that were flung across the wooden table.

"Yeah, Val I can't believe how much weight your mothers lost either…" Fran said changing the subject quickly but after seeing C.C appear in the doorway instead of Max she relaxed and put the papers back on the table.

Relax Fran, it's just me" C.C said laughing slightly

"It's not funny C.C, we can't let Max find out about this or he will do anything he can to stop it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

What are you saying C.C?"

"All I'm saying is Maxwell is already starting to ask questions"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Fran asked jumping up from her chair.

"He asked if you had said anything about any birthday plans to me or Niles and I told him that I haven't heard anything about any plans he said it wasn't like you not to make a big deal about things like this." C.C informed

"Okay, we can Handle this, uhm where's Gracie? Fran stood up from her chair and walked over to the stairs "GRACIE!" Fran made her way back to the table as Gracie emerged from the upstairs,

"Yeah Fran, what do you need?" Gracie asked

"Your father is starting to ask questions about his birthday so go in to his office and distract him, okay sweetie?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Ask for help on some homework, or better yet ask him to tell you about how he got started on Broadway"

"Okay Fran, ill tell you how it goes" Gracie Fran out of the kitchen, off to her dads office.

"I love that kid" Fran said as she sat back down.

000000

Gracie was standing outside her dad's office, she doesn't usually go into the office, she has always tried not to bother him while he worked, but since Fran asked her to she would do whatever it took, even if it meant listening to how he got started in Broadway… again. She knocked softly on the slightly opened door and let herself in.

"Hey dad, what's up? Gracie asked as she entered farther into the office.

"Oh, hey Gracie, what do you need?" Max asked

"Cant a girl just come talk to her father?"

_That girl has really been around Niles and Fran too much_ he thought to himself.

"Of course you can, what's on you mind sweetheart?"

It was the moment of truth, she had to come up with something to say, and fast.

"I was actually just wondering how exactly you got started in Broadway?

Max looked up from his work and looked at his daughter, a little confused by her question.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious, it seemed like it would be an amazing story"

"Okay, well, When I was just a little boy, maybe about 11 or 12, I went with my father on business to New York where he took me to a play on Broadway and I was hooked from then on and that did not please my father, I remember when I was 17 and I was producing my schools production of "The sound of music" and he refused to attend."

She had heard this story so many times she could tell it in her sleep.

"Wow daddy, that's amazing, I can't believe Grandpa wouldn't come support you"

Yes she could, her grandfather was a horrible man, never seemed to care about anyone but himself, she had learned that at a very young age.

"Yes. Well, let's not talk about him"

"Okay, well thanks for telling me daddy, I got homework to do, I love you." She walked over to her dad and kissed him on the top of the head than left the office to go tell Fran that the deed was done.


	2. Family meeting and Party plans

After Gracie's success in distracting Maxwell, Fran thought it was all clear to continue planning for Friday. She gathered the family to discuss the plans and to see if any further actions should be taken in keeping this a secret.

"Okay let's start, wait, where's B?" Fran asked

"Oh, maybe he's upstairs with your Victoria secret catalog." Maggie insisted as Brighton walked down.

"Shut up Maggie!" Brighton said

"Okay you two stop it right now!" Fran started "We have to talk about the plans for Friday. Now we decided on doing a talent show for Max and you ALL need to decide something to perform for him." Fran finished

The family sat for a minute as they thought about the possible things to perform for Maxwell, everyone but Fran seemed nervous.

"Anyone have any ideas to share?" Fran asked

"I'll sing a song" C.C told everyone

"Me too!" said Niles

"Wow you too that's what I was going to do" Fran revealed laughing

The family laughed and disbanded to give the children more time to think. C.C and Niles went home to decide on a song to sing and Fran called Val so they could plan some more.

000000

At the Niles/C.C household C.C and Niles both went to different parts of the house to think about the song. Niles had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but there was no going back. Niles knew that he was a decent singer so he wasn't worried about that, he just needed a song. He looked through the top 40 songs on his computer and found nothing. He turned on the radio for inspiration, when he heard the song he would perform Friday night.

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay Z song was on_

_And the Jay Z song was on_

_And the Jay Z song was on_

"That's it!" Niles said to himself.

In the office C.C wasn't having as much as Niles did, she knew exactly what she would sing. A song that was all her own, a song that described her and Max's early relationship, but not really. She looked it up on her computer to get an idea of how she would perform it Friday.

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say_

_Yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, lets keep this down for a little while_

_Oh, oh,_

_'Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

She smiled to herself and turned for the music, leaving the office and closing to door behind her. Niles left the kitchen at the same time; the two ran into each other in the foyer.

"I GOT IT!" The two said at the same time

"What song did you pick? Niles asked

"Not telling, what song did you pick Butler boy? She teased

"What makes you think I'd tell you that?"

"Uh, um well, because you're my husband" she barely got out

"I'll tell you if you tell me how old you REALLY are"

"Okay, I'm 51, are you happy, now what are you going to sing?"

"No, wait; is that in Human years or Dog years?

"NILES!"

"Oh, sorry, force of habit" he smiled and walked away before C.C could remember what she was trying to find out.

000000

The children were sitting in Gracie's room discussing their options for Friday. Brighton decided to perform his hosting abilities and host the talent show. Maggie Decided to play a song from one of her fathers favorite plays on the piano while Gracie sung. Hearing all the excitement Jonah, Eve and Timothy wanted to do something too.

"Okay Jonah, Eve, and Timmy. What do want to do for daddy? Maggie asked

The children looked at each other and back at Maggie.

"PICTURE!" they all said

"Okay, than you guys go draw daddy a picture. "Gracie lets go practice" Gracie nodded and they left the room.

Brighton stood up and made sure his sisters were gone.

"Welcome to the first annual Sheffield talent show" He started, Fran was walking down the hall and heard he son and walked to the room to watch, he was turned the other way so he didn't see her. "I'm our host" He started to turn around and saw Fran standing there. "Ahhh, god Fran wear a bell would ya" he left the room not making eye contact and Fran just laughed and continued to her room.

000000

Maxwell was in his office starting to get a little bored with his current activities. Took off his glasses, laying them on the table and rubbing his eyes before he stood up and stretched his body and leaving the office to find his family, he walked into the kitchen and saw Jonah, Eve and Timothy sitting at the table drawing. He smiled.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked

"Picture" Timothy told him holding up a piece of blank paper

It was just than when he heard the familiar sound of the music from one of his favorite musicals," Mamma Mia" he followed the sound into the living room, only to see his two eldest daughters, Maggie on the piano and Gracie singing. He was amazed about how good at the piano Maggie had gotten, he thought about when she first started playing and cringed, he STILL couldn't listen to "Chopsticks" he shook the thought from his head and laughed. Than enjoyed the song.

_I have a dream__  
__A song to sing__  
__To help me cope__  
__With anything__  
__If you see the wonder__  
__Of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future__  
__Even if you fail__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream__  
__I have a dream_

Maggie saw her father standing at the door and stopped paying, causing Gracie's to look at her in confusion, and she followed her sister's gaze and saw her father and smiled.

"Hello, girls what are you doing? Embracing the theater?" Max asked laughing

Maggie got up from the piano and stood by her sister, never looking away from her father.

"Yeah daddy, we thought it would be fun." Gracie started "well got to go, got homework" She said as she pretty much sprinted out of the room up stairs.

"Yeah, I got to go" she thought for a quick second "Call Michael" she said pulling out her phone and going into the kitchen.

_What is up with them? _He thought before going to find Fran.__


	3. An Unexpected Roadblock

"FRAN" Max shouted from the bottom of the steps

"Yes, what do you need sweetheart?" Fran asked hoping she hadn't done anything wrong

"Uh, what's wrong with the children?"

"What do mean?"

"They're acting weird"

"Oh, max stop it"

It was just than when max's phone rang. He and Fran looked at each other than at the pocket that held his phone. Max took it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He listened for a minute "Okay, you guys do realize that's my birthday, right?" Fran suddenly looked at him, silently freaking out.

"Max? Who is it? What is going on?" she said confused

"It was Richard, he says we are behind on production of the new play and to catch up I've got to work Friday-"

"WHAT?" Fran said cutting him off

"What's the matter, darling?

Fran than realized the scene she was making, remembering that Max wasn't suppose to know about the plans for Friday. "Nothing" she finally said, not making eye contact and quickly leaving the room. "Houston we have a problem" she finished as she ran thought the kitchen door to find Niles.

000000

Fran came running through the kitchen like a tornado, she was so stressed and had to think of a way to fix this NOW! She saw Niles and knew he could help; she really had no other options

"Niles, we have hit a roadblock in our plans" she said

"Whatever do you mean Mrs. Sheffield?" he responded

"Maxwell has to work Friday to catch up on pre-production for the show"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know Niles"

They looked at each other for a long moment until Niles' face lit up like a Childs on Christmas morning, or when he insults C.C.

"I've got it, how about I call Richard back and act as Mr. Sheffield and tell him that I can only work till a certain time, what time does the party start?

"7:00 PM"

"Okay, lets see what I can do" He picked up the phone and dialed 555, than Fran grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure this will work Niles?"

"Yes Mrs. Sheffield, it will be just fine" she released his hand and he started dialing again, 876-9696. The phone rang a couple of times than finally Richard answered.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hello, Richard? Niles started imitating Max. "Yes, about Friday, I can only work until 7:00 PM if that's okay." He finished

"Oh, well of course Maxwell that will be fine."

"Thank you Richard." Niles said than hung up the phone. Niles looked at Fran and smiled, Fran smiled back at him.

"Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, everything is back in place."

"Good" she smiled at him

000000

Meanwhile in Maxwell's office, Max was deep in thought about what could possibly be going on with his family, the girls playing "I have a dream" and Fran's response when she found out he had to work Friday, something had to be going on, but what? Maxwell logged into his e-mail and saw he had a new e-mail from Richard.

"What could this be about? I just talked to him 20 minutes ago." He said out loud to himself, rubbing his eyes than pulling his glasses from the breast pocket of his coat.

Maxwell opened the e-mail and started to read what Richard had written.

_Dear Maxwell,_

_Thank you so much for understanding the situation for Friday, we didn't realize how behind we were and are so sorry for making you work on your birthday, but we only need you till 7:00PM so you will be able to spend time with your family, again thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_ Richard_

_Well, this is good news; at least I'll be home for dinner with the family _he thought before closing the e-mail.

000000

Fran and Val were sitting in Fran and Max's bedroom discussing the party once again. Fran seemed a little stressed and Val seemed unfocused, as usual.

"Okay, so we know that we are having a talent show for Max, do you think we should do the show before or after dinner? Fran asked

"After, definitely after" Val answered quickly

"Okay" she quickly scribbled the information in a small brown leather booklet" What should we serve for dinner? God where's Niles when you need him?"

"I haven't seen him all day-"

"NILESSSS" Fran screamed cutting Val off midsentence when she saw Niles walk past the open door. Niles stopped dead in his tracks and slowly waked backwards until he was back in front of the door facing Fran and Val.

` "Yes Mrs. Sheffield, how may I help you?" he asked

"What should we serve for dinner Friday?

"How about Maxwell's favorite, we can serve a roast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, do you mind calling the caterer and telling them?"

"Yes ma'am" Niles said in a military tone of voice before saluting and turning to complete his "mission"

Fran and Val finished discussing the party, they decided on decorating the living room with a big banner that says "Happy 50th Max" and having his gifts by his chair, she just knew that he would love it.

000000

When Fran woke up on Wednesday, she went across the hall to the twin' room, like she does every morning to check on them, she opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could, not wanting to wake them, once she was in the room she tip toed over to the beds, only to notice neither toddler was in their bed. She than had a small panic attack as she franticly looked all over the house for them. She ran down stairs into the kitchen and saw the two children sitting at the table coloring, she sighed a breath of relief.

"That's what we get for giving them big kid beds" she said to herself laughing "what are you two doing?" she walked over to the table to take a look.

The twins both looked up at their mother and smiled "Picture mommy" Eve finally said pointing at the paper.

"Are those for daddy's party Friday?

"Yeah" Jonah shouted "we wanted to give daddy a present too" Eve finished for him.

"Wow you two, you are so talented, you guys might win the talent show with these masterpieces.

The twins smiled at their mother again and than went back to their pictures, Fran smiled and patted their heads before going back up stairs to get ready for the day.


	4. The Shopping Trip

It was now mid-day and Fran was sitting on the couch with the twins waiting on lunch to be served. The twins' eyes were glues to the screen as Sesame Street played on the television. Fran let out a quiet yawn and got up to go check on lunch in the kitchen.

"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, my butterflies fly away-"Niles stopped singing when he saw the kitchen door swing open.

"What are you singing Niles?" Fran asked laughing

"Oh, that is the song I'm going to sing at the party Friday" He looked away and than back at Fran and smiled "Thoughts?"

"It will surely be a performance"

They laughed than called the twins in for lunch. Maxwell got home shortly after Gracie did at 4 o' clock. Max spent most of the night in the office working. He finally glanced at the clock at about a quarter past nine, He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he heard a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in" he said as he yawned again

Jonah and Eve walked in escorted by Fran. Fran smiled at him. He lazily smiled back "Well, to what do I owe this little visit?"

"It's time for our two little babies to go to bed" Fran answered placing a hand on top of each Childs head. The twins ran over to their father and climbed up on his lap. They hugged and kissed then Max sent them off to bed. After Fran tucked them in she came back down stairs to the office. She didn't bother to knock, she just let herself in.

"Hello, sweetheart" she said barely above a whisper

"Oh, Hello darling" he said looking up, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly but passionately. She started undoing his tie when Max stopped her.

"Mmm, Fran, I have a lot of work to do" He smiled weakly at her

"Okay, Honey, I can wait until Friday" She ran her hand over his chest and winked at him than quickly left the room. He continued working until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He closed his briefcase and left the room turning off the lights. He slowly walked to His and Fran's bedroom and got changed. He climbed into bed and put his arm around Fran. I wasn't long until he fell into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

000000

Before he knew it the alarm clock on this bedside table sounded and a bright ray of sunlight was peaking through the curtains. He turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes than reached over and hit the snooze button on the clock and rubbed his eyes. He laid there for a minute listening to the birds chirping outside and the occasional footsteps going past his door. After a short moment he finally sat up and stretched his body, yawning at the same time. His feet touched the soft carpet as he stood, he walked to his bathroom and turned on the water, he undressed as he waited for the water to heat up, than slowly stepped into the shower. When the first drops of water hit his chest he could feel all his stress wash away with the dirt. He stood there for a couple minutes before finishing his shower and shutting off the water. He open the shower curtain and felt a cold gust of air his him, causing him to shiver. He quickly dried off and dressed. He made his way down stairs, the house was quiet, not just quiet, quiet he could handle, the house was silent. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter by the fridge, still confused he walked over to the note and picked it up, reading out loud to the empty room.

_Dear Mr. Sheffield,_

_Fran and I took the kids to go shopping, C.C is coming as well. _

_We should be home before Gracie gets home from school._

_-Niles the Butler_

"Wow, I have the house to myself, what am I going to do?" He asked himself out loud

000000

It was 20 minutes until mid-day and Fran wasn't making the progress she had hoped, She had only been to 6 stores in the last 45minutes, usually she would be half way through the mall by now but with 3 toddlers grabbing things and throwing tantrums, it was slowing her down, not to mention C.C and Niles were not on her level at all when it came to shopping.

"Jonah, if you grab one more thing I will take you home and put you to bed for the rest of the day!" She said with authority

He quickly removed his hand from the shelf and tucked it in his lap. The group was here shopping for gifts for Maxwell's party tomorrow night. Maggie and Brighton had picked up their gifts early in the week and were with Sylvia and Val arranging the catering and decorations. Maggie had gotten him the complete works of William Shakespeare and Brighton thought he would be funny and buy Max a dart board with a picture of Andrew Lloyd Webber attached to it, When he told everyone what eh had bought, they all knew that Max would not only love it but he would use it daily.

000000

` Max was sitting in the Kitchen with his head in his hands, he was bored. He had been awake since 9:45 AM and had already done all he could think of to occupy himself, He had finished looking over the script of his new show, than he made a couple of phone calls and checked his e-mail. What else was there to do? It had been such a long time since he had a house all to himself. No kids, no butlers, no wife. He forgot how to entertain himself. Max sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his watch and shook his head.

"I can't wait for them to et back" He stood up and went back to his office.

000000

Fran was almost at the end of her rope and ready to take the kids home. They seemed extra hyper this afternoon. C.C and Niles had gone off on their own to look for a gift for Max and left Timothy with her. Fran had already gotten her gift for Max, a new IPhone, it was about time he got a new phone, he has been complaining about his phone for months. The twins "bought" him a custom cigar box and Gracie was making him something at school. Now Fran was sitting in the food court waiting for C.C and Niles to get back so they could leave. Almost on cue C.C and Niles came walking around the corner, she stood up and got the kids ready to go. She noticed that they had no bags and no sign of a purchase.

"I thought you guys were getting Max a gift"

"We were just browsing" C.C said looking at Niles

"If that's the case than why did I have to watch Timothy?"

"Sorry Fran but Timothy would have just gotten in the way" Niles said

**A/N: the next chapter is the beginning of Max's party, what song should Fran sing to Maxwell? Best suggestion wins and will get a shout out in the next chapters authors note.**

** -RealLifeCapulet : D**


	5. Party Setup

When Fran woke up Friday morning, it was like releasing a wild bull from its pin at a rodeo. She saw Gracie off to school. Waited until Max left for the theater and was a safe distance from the house, she went to work on getting the house ready for the party. As Max's limo faded from Fran's sight she slowly walked away from the door and picked up the phone to call her mother and Val. She dialed the first number, waited for a minute and heard the ringing.

"Hello?" Sylvia said answering the phone

"Hey, Ma, Max just left can you come over to help set up? Fran asked

"Of course, Frannie, I'll be right over" she said hanging up the phone

Fran hung up and then dialed Val's number and asked the same thing.

"Yeah Fran I'll be over in 10 minutes" Val said as she hung up and grabbed her coat.

000000

Max stepped out of the limo and made his way into the theater. His mind was still a thousand miles away; a warm gust of air hit him as he opened the door, knocking him from his thoughts for a slight moment.

"Hello, Mr. Sheffield, Happy birthday" said one of the actors from the stage

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you Trevor" Max said, flashing a sincere smile

He took his seat in front of the stage. He looked at his watch and sighed, Only 12 more hours.

000000

Niles and C.C where making their way to the Sheffield house, when C.C looked over at Niles. Niles didn't look back at her or say anything, C.C didn't say anything either. By the time they stopped at a red light Niles couldn't take it anymore, her eyes were starting to burn a hole in the side of his head.

"C.C, darling" He finally said

"Yes?" She answered

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he said louder than he intended

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should go pick up Maxwell's present now"

"We should but it might be hard to keep it from Fran"

"Why should we keep it from her?"

"Because a second honeymoon is a gift for both of them"

"We could just wrap it before we get there"

"Okay, lets go get it than"

Niles turned around and went to the airport to pick up the tickets

000000

"Wow, this place looks great mom" Brighton said, walking through the front door

"Thanks B, where's Maggie?" She asked not turning around

"Michael and Maggie are parking the car"

"What time is it B?

"Uh, 12:32"

"Okay, Ma call Nadine and see about the food, B call Niles and see where they are"

"Okay" Sylvia and Brighton said at the same time

Fran finished putting up the banner and let out a stressed sighed before moving on to the next task. Maggie and Michael walked in the door and looked around for Fran.

"Mom" Maggie shouted

"In here Maggie" Fran shouted back from the kitchen

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Could you take all the gifts into the living room for me?"

"Of course we can Mrs. Sheffield" Michael said, smiling at her taking a couple gifts and handling them to Maggie before picking up more and following Maggie into the living room.

000000

Meanwhile, C.C and Niles stood in line at the airport.

"How long have we been waiting in line? C.C asked

"15 minutes, stop complaining, you're worse than Timothy" He said gesturing to the young child at his side.

"NEXT" the woman behind the desk said

"That's us" Niles stated "Is it all better now?" He said in a mocking voice to C.C

"Shut up Niles" she said slapping his arm

"Hello, we are here to purchase to first class tickets to Jamaica for the 12th through the 22nd" Niles said to the woman behind the desk

"Okay, that will be $821"

C.C handed her the money, than she handed C.C the plane tickets

Niles picked timothy up and looked at C.C "Okay let's get to the Sheffield's, I just got a message from Brighton asking where we are"

"Okay, let's go" C.C said taking Timothy from Niles

000000

"Okay, we've got 20 minutes until I'm leaving, so let's run through the last number one last time" Max said to the cast on the stage.

The cast got back in their positions and the music started, as they were singing Max glanced at his watch and smiles, he started gathering his things and putting them in this briefcase, the song ended and Max Stood, he looked at all the actors on stage trying to catch their breath.

"Good work everyone, go back stage and get ready to leave, really good work all of you" Max grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the limo.

Max sat in the back of his limo relaxing, almost falling asleep when the car suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" he said to the driver

"Traffic jam sir, could be here for a while"

Maxwell sighed and looked at his watch, 7:20 "Oh, well, okay" He sat back in his seat and let out another sigh.

000000

Niles and C.C had arrived at the Sheffield home about 40 minutes ago and were now sitting on the couch watching Timothy play with Jonah and Eve.

"Where is Maxwell? It's almost 7:30" C.C asked

"Not sure, it's not like him to be late" Niles responded

Just than the phone rang and Gracie answered it

"Hello?"

"Hello Gracie, I'm stuck in traffic, Tell Fran I should be home soon, Okay?"

"Okay daddy, see you soon"

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you too, bye" she said than hung up the phone "Dads stuck in traffic, he'll be home soon"

"Okay good" Fran said in relief

000000

The limo pulled up in front of the house at a quarter past eight. Max got out of the car and rubbed the wrinkles from his suit; he made his way up the walkway, taking out his keys, he singled out his house key and put it in the key hole, he turned it until the door unlocked.

000000

Meanwhile, inside the family hid behind furniture and walls as they heard the key enter the door. The door unlocked and it slowly opened and the lights turned on.

A/N: Haha cliffhanger, even thought we all know what comes next, The Sheffield Talent show haha, are you excited? Still need suggestions for the song you want Fran to sing to Max, remember whoever suggests the song I pick gets a shout out in the author's note of the next chapter. Also sorry it took me so long to update, it won't take that long ever again.

-RealLifeCapulet


	6. The Sheffield Family Talent Show

"Where the devil is everyone?" Max said out loud to himself, looking around the now bright room.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled, jumping out from behind various objects and walls.

"What is this?" Max asked slightly confused

"It's a surprise party sweetie" Fran started walking over to Max, he just stared at her like she was speaking another language, like Arabic, he looked at her like she was speaking Arabic. "You don't know what a surprise party is?" She asked, Max shakes his head _no_. "It's when someone throws you a party and you don't know about it!" Fran explained

"I'll explain it, you simpleton!" C.C said from Niles' side

"Hey! I'm not a _simple toad_!" Fran shot back

"Okay, I get it, I get it" Max said to the two women

"LET"S START THE SHOW" Gracie said running up to the adults

"What show?" Max asked

"We decided for your 50th birthday we would have a talent show in you honor" Maggie said

"So, you just sit right here and enjoy" Sylvia said guiding Max to 'his' seat

Brighton walked out in front of the group of family and friends to show his 'talent'

"Hello, and welcome everyone to the First Annual "Sheffield Family Talent Show', I am your host Brighton Sheffield. Up first is Niles.

Niles walks up and takes Brighton's place in front of the group. "I am going to sing Maxwell's favorite song 'Party in the USA.'" Niles clears his throat and begins.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.__  
__With a dream and my cardigan__  
__Welcome to the land of fame excess,__  
__Am I gonna fit in?___

_Jumped in the cab,__  
__Here I am for the first time__  
__Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign__  
__This is all so crazy__  
__Everybody seems so famous___

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick__  
__Too much pressure and I'm nervous,__  
__That's when the taxi man turned on the radio__  
__And a Jay-Z song was on__  
__And the Jay-Z song was on__  
__And the Jay-Z song was on_

"ENOUGH! It was a nice effort old man" Max said to Niles

"Better than CaCa's" Niles shot back glancing at C.C

"I heard that!" C.C yelled

"Okay, well C.C is next"

"Thank you Bryan, I am going to give a speech I wrote for Maxwell" she smiled at Max "We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. I see the-

"Isn't that a Taylor Swift song?" Max asked cutting C.C off

"SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!" C.C declared storming off the stage

"Quite enchanting C.C, did Britney steal 'Womanizer' from you too?" Brighton mocked

"YES! SHE DID!" she looked around the room "SHUT UP!"

"Where am I?" Yetta asked

"You're at my surprise party" Max said

"Hey, it's my Great-grandson's Birthday too, you'd like him, and He's a producer too"

"Go home Ma!" Sylvia said looking at her mother

"Okay, anyway, It's Fran's turn, she is going to sing-"

"UGH!" everyone in the room groans in unison

"Hey! I heard that" Fran said walking onto the stage

"She is going to sing 'Climb every mountain' from 'The Sound of Music'

Fran looks at her husband and starts to sing

_Climb every mountain,_

_Search high and low,_

_Follow every byway,_

_Every path you know._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream,_

_Follow every rainbow,_

_'Till you find your dream._

_A dream that will need_

_All the love you can give,_

_Every day of your life_

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream,_

_Follow every rainbow,_

_Till you find your dream_

_A dream that will need_

_All the love you can give,_

_Every day of your life,_

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream,_

_Follow every rainbow,_

_Till you find your dream._

Fran finishes her song and the room applauds her.

"That was wonderful, Darling" Max said, taking Fran in his arms and kissing her lightly

"Thank you, Sweetheart" Fran said smiling and situating herself on Max's lap

"Next up is Maggie and Gracie, They will be performing 'I have a dream' from 'Momma Mia' Gracie will be singing and Maggie will be playing the piano.

Gracie and Maggie take their places and start.

_I have a dream__  
__A song to sing__  
__To help me cope__  
__With anything__  
__If you see the wonder__  
__Of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future__  
__Even if you fail__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream__  
__I have a dream___

_I have a dream__  
__A fantasy__  
__To help me through__  
__Reality__  
__And my destination__  
__Makes it worth the while__  
__Pushing through the darkness__  
__Still another mile__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream__  
__I have a dream__  
__I'll cross the stream___

_I have a dream__  
__I'll cross the stream__  
__I have a dream_

They stand and bow for the group. The applause stops and they each hug their father.

"Well done, girls"

"Thank you, daddy" They say together

"Well that's everyone" Fran said standing, removing her from Max's grip

"Mommy" Jonah said, holding up three pictures

"Oh, that's right" Fran said taking the pictures "Presents, The twins and Timothy drew these for you" She finished handing the pictures to Max

"These are amazing children" He hugged each of them "Thank you"

He opened the rest of the gifts and thanked each of his family members

"This was certainly the best birthday I've ever had, thank you all" Max said smiling

"You're welcome daddy" Eve said, the whole room laughed, Max picked her up and kissed her on the top of the head.

"How about we serve the cake" Sylvia suggested

Everyone agreed and Val and Fran served the cake

_'I knew they were up to something this week' _Max thought to himself

A/N: So that was his party, what did you think? The song Fran sung was suggested by EKSfan4eva. Thank you for the suggestion and everyone go check them out for me. Next chapter soon, what will Max and Fran think of C.C and Niles' gift?


	7. All is fair in love and war

"Oh, look at the time. You kids need to get to bed!" Fran noticed

"But mommy" the twins whined

"No buts" Fran started looking at her children's sad faces "A little help, honey" she said to her husband

Max looked at his wife, than his kids, than back at his wife "Bedtime" He finally said

"Okay daddy" They said, hugging him, than running up the stairs. Fran followed

"I'll be down soon" she said to the room "Clean this mess up!"

The family laughed and Fran disappeared up the stairs.

C.C pulled Niles aside to talk to him in private.

"Are you ready to give them the tickets?" She asked

"Wait until Fran comes back down" Niles asked as he crumbled a sheet of wrapping paper in his hands "We want them to hear about it at the same time" He than threw the paper ball away and walked over to re-join his friend.

"So" he started "What did you think of the whole 'Talent show'?"

Max turned around and laughed "It was great, I had been killing myself all week wondering what you all were up to and just as I really believed you all were doing nothing for my birthday, I come home to this." He laughed again and threw away his ball of trash.

"How could you ever believe Fran would pass up the opportunity to throw a party?" Niles laughed

"I really don't know"

"As if you haven't known her for 12 years" Niles pointed out "That would be like me being surprised when C.C used the bathroom on the rug" he joked, C.C balled up some paper and threw it at Niles' head, he saw it coming and dodged it and the paper ball hit Maxwell in the chest instead. They laughed.

"I'm so sorry Maxwell" She said laughing "I meant to-"She was cut off by another paper ball hitting her in the face. "MAXWELL"

He and Niles laughed "You started it C.C" he smiled "Alls fair in love and war"

"But in this case the butler has to clean it all up" Niles pointed out

"Oh Niles, it's _your_ job" Max said "And In all seriousness, you and C.C have been married for2 years now, isn't it time to lay off the insults?"

"Oh, never sir" Niles smiled.

000000

Upstairs Fran had finally gotten the twins to lie down and she decided to change before going back down stairs. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She took off her heels and dropped them to the floor with a _thump_. It had just turned midnight at the Sheffield house, Fran let out a silent yawn. She got up from the bed and walked to the closet and changed into some sweatpants and one of Max's old t-shirts. She removed her makeup and walked back down the stairs.

"What happen down here?" she asked noticing the abundance of 'paper ammo' on the floor "You were suppose to clean up the mess not make the mess bigger!"

"Well, you see, I was chatting with Niles when he made one of his comments about C.C being a dog, so she threw a paper ball at him and missed and hit me instead, so I threw one back at her, from there all hell broke loose"

"I see, and at what time while this was happening did you think this was a good idea?" Fran asked

"I'm with you Fran" C.C said

"You're just as guilty"

As you can see motherhood has really changed Fran. She looked at the three of them for a moment before speaking "Just clean it up"

"Yes mother" they all said. Fran went to leave, but C.C nudged Niles reminding him about their present.

"Fran, before you go, C.C and I have something for the two of you" He said pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket "Here you go"

"What is this?" Max asked opening it, Fran walked up behind him to see what it was. Max pulled the tickets from the envelope and looked at Fran than at his friends.

"Tickets" Fran asked

"We figured that you two would enjoy a second honeymoon, since your first one was-"he stopped to find the right words "Less than perfect"

"Thank you two so much" Max said hugging his friends

"Yeah, this is great" Fran added

"It's really no problem" C.C said

"When is the trip?" Max asked

"The 12th through the 22nd" Niles answered

"That's tomorrow" Fran said "Who will tell the children?"

"We've already told them, the twins will stay with us while you're gone" C.C said

"Better get packing" Niles said with a smile

000000

"I still can't believe they did this for us" Max said to his wife from the bathroom.

"I know, it will be great"

Max finished packing his suitcase; he packed 10 outfits, a pair of pajamas and a suit in case they went somewhere nice. Fran on the other hand, pack way more than she would need, as usual.

"Wow! Its late, we should get to bed if we want to catch that flight in the morning." Max said

"You're right, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

They both got into bed and fell into a deep sleep. It was 7:00 am before either of them knew it. Max opened his eyes slowly and looked at his wife, who was still asleep, her head on his shoulder; he smiled down at her before slowly removing his shoulder from beneath her head and shutting off the alarm clock. He looked at her again, fighting a battle within himself about weather or not he should wake her or not, she just looked so beautiful, after a short moment decided that she would like the extra time to get ready and woke her up.

"Fran" Max said lightly shaking her "Fran, darling" he said again, a little louder this time, she started to move around a little bit. He thought once more should do the trick. "Fran, darling it's time to wake up" She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

She got up and Max went to take a shower. Fran went downstairs to make max and she a quick breakfast. Once it was done they both ate and it was Fran's turn to shower, while she did Max finished getting ready. Fran shut off the water and did her hair and make up. She walked out of the bathroom, into the main room to get dressed. She noticed Max was not in the room, so when she was ready she walked down to the office and saw him.

"We should wake the twins to get them fed and ready to be dropped off at Niles and C.C's"

"Okay" Max said

Fran went upstairs to wake the twins, they got up fast and she dressed them both. "Grab your bags, kids" She said. The twins grabbed the bags and ran downstairs

"Okay, let's go" Fran said to her Family

**A/N: One chapter is left! What should happen next?**

** -RealLifeCapulet**


	8. Epilogue

Fran sighed a sigh of sadness and happiness as the limo pulled away from the house of their close friends. The trip passed quickly and before either one knew it they were back in the comfort of their New York mansion eating breakfast with their family.

Maxwell and his children were sitting in the dining room while Niles served up breakfast, the room was relatively quite except for the occasional _clink_ of dishes hitting each other. Fran entered the room, quieter than usual, receiving odd looks from the people who surrounded the table, she smiled at her family and took her seat, and Niles placed a plate in front of her.

"Thank you" she said, barely above a whisper

"You're welcome Mrs. Sheffield

Fran sat at the table, exchanging small glances with various members of her lovely family; she couldn't help but have a overwhelming feeling of happiness. Thinking back to almost 12 years ago when she first started working for Max, a big smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She never thought her life could turn out so perfect.


	9. The original Happy 50th Max Script

Niles: Hurry! Mr. Sheffield is coming! (everyone runs to hide, Max opens the door)  
Max: Where the devil is everyone?  
All: Surprise!  
Max: What is this?  
Fran: (walks towards him) This is a surprise birthday party, sweety. (Max stares) You don't know what a surprise birthday party is? (Max shakes his head) It's when someone throws you a party and you don't know about it!  
C.C.: I'll explain, you simpleton!  
Fran: Hey! I'm not a simple toad.  
Max: I get it! I get it!  
Gracie: (runs up) Let's start the show!

Nanny Theme Song

Brighton: Hello, and welcome to Maxwell Sheffield Roast. First up, Niles! (Niles walks up)  
Niles: (clears throat) I am going to dance to Maxwell's favorite song, Party in the USA. (dances until chorus)  
Max: Enough! It was a nice effort, Niles.  
Niles: Better than CaCa's.  
C.C: I heard that!  
Brighton: C.C is next.  
C.C: Thank you, Bryan. I am going to read a speech I wrote for Max.  
Sylvia: Oy! Can we eat yet?  
C.C: (ignores) We were both young when I first saw Max. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I was standing there…in the balcony in summer air. I see the-  
Max: Isn't that a Taylor Swift song?  
C.C: She stole it from me. (C.C walks off)  
Brighton: Quite enchanting, C.C. Did Britney steal Womanizer from you too?  
C.C: YES SHE DID! SHUT UP!  
Yetta: Where am I?  
Max: At my surprise birthday party!  
Yetta: Can I buy a turtle here? I want to name him Dewy.  
Sylvia: Go home, Ma!  
Yetta: Is this Pizza Hut? (Sylvia walks her home)  
Brighton: Anyway, Fran is going to sing-  
All: *groan*  
Fran: I heard that!  
Brighton: Sing "Fran's Song".  
FRAN SINGS SONG, ALL APPLAUD  
Max: That was wonderful, Fran.  
Fran: Jonah wants to say something as well.  
Jonah: BOOM BOOM BOOM!  
Yetta: (pops in) Have you seen my new turtle? I bought it at Pizza Hut!  
All: Go home Yetta!  
Gracie: DANCE PARTY! (All dance to Piece of Me)  
Brighton: And that was the Maxwell Sheffield Roast…sort of.


	10. Author's Note

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story! I am happy to receive all the positive feedback from you all. I also want to thank fellow Fanfic writer Wizardly Vampirefide for helping me think up this idea… the idea originally started as a video idea for Stormcat313, Wizardly Vampirefide and mine's YouTube channel "QUA" and it was the lost season six episode, we later scraped it and when I was thinking up ideas for a fanfic this idea kept popping back into my head so here it is! I also used this story for my final assignment in Creative Writing this semester because of all your positive feedback! Plz go check out my other stories and yet again Thank you all for the support!**

**~ RealLifeCapulet**


End file.
